Gloomy December
by Parkchanyexl
Summary: Siapakah pembunuh Tao sebenarnya?


**Title : Gloomy December**

**Pairing : Kai, Xiumin, Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

**Type : One Shoot**

**Genre : Mystery**

**Rate : T (GS : ALL)**

"_Kamu bisa menyelamatkan satu orang lagi…,_" Ia. Aku melihatnya begitu jelas. Sosok pucat dan menyedihkan itu. Baru saja berjalan pelan melewatiku. Kurasakan pekat hawa dingin begitu bahu kirinya berdekatan dengan bahu kiriku.

Aku terlalu gugup untuk bertanya mengenai maksud perkataannya. Sedetik setelah itu, kuberanikan menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ke mana gadis cilik itu menuju. Sekejap ia hilang dalam kegelapan yang teramat kelam.

Jantungku berdegup kencang dan tidak sanggup memanggil namanya. Aku terlalu takut.

.

.

.

.

Aku mencoba membuka kedua mata. Begitu dibuka, rasanya sangat berat. Sepertinya ada beban yang mengganjal di kelopak mata. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang dan punggungku masih terasa sakit.

Napasku kini hangat. Ah, tidak. Napasku terasa panas! Di sini terlalu pengap dan gelap. Aku tidak leluasa menggerakkan anggota badan karena tempat ini sempit.

_Ummmhhh…, _aku menarik napas kuat-kuat agar paru-paruku tidak seperti dicekik. Aku butuh oksigen! _Ayah, Xiumin, siapa saja tolong aku…_

Pertanyaan _di mana _yang sejak tadi memenuhi otak berganti dengan kata _siapa_. Siapa yang membuatku berada dalam tempat tengik ini? Aku ingat, ada yang berbuat jahat kepadaku. Aku ingin keluar dari kegelapan dan segera mengungkap siapa sebenarnya dia.

Tenagaku menipis. Untuk berbicara normal, aku kesulitan. Sudah kubilang, aku butuh oksigen. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa keluar dari… kotak. Aku bisa merasakan sedang terjebak dalam himpitan papan-papan yang saling menyatu.

Meskipun berkali-kali kudorong, sepertinya _kotak _ini tidak memiliki pintu. Mungkinkah aku berada di dalam peti mati? _Tidak_. Ternyata belum semua sisi kucoba. Lengan kananku baru saja menyenggol sesuatu yang tidak keras dan tidak datar. _Lembut dan lunak_.

Lagi-lagi aku disulitkan dengan kegelapan ini. Aku tidak tahu benda apa yang kusentuh barusan. Mungkin saja itu jalan keluar.

Baiklah. Kalau aku tidak bisa melihat, maka aku akan terus meraba. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, aku berusaha percaya bahwa kehidupan masih berteman denganku. Kugeser sedikit demi sedikit posisi dudukku. Aku terus bergerak ke kanan dengan terengah-engah.

Paru-paruku benar-benar terasa kering dan panas. "Hmmmhf," berulang-ulang aku menarik napas kuat-kuat dan menghembuskan sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku berhasil mencapainya. Tunggu, apa ini? Rasanya persis seperti sebuah lengan, lalu rambut, dan juga kaki. _Ini manusia! _Seorang anak berada di sebelahku. Mungkinkah dia…

"Lu…," terbata-bata aku berbicara. Aku lupa menghemat udara. Dadaku terasa sesak dan penat. Seluruh badanku berkeringat Seorang anak di sebelahku pasti Luhan. Aku sangat yakin. Badannya masih terasa hangat.

Aku percaya dia masih hidup. Anak ini sangat kuat. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kegigihannya. Kami berdua harus hidup. Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Aku mendengar sesuatu. Piano dimainkan seseorang. Sebuah lagu yang aku kenal dan terdengar menakutkan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

_Fur Elise _dan ini bukan halusinasi. Aku yakin benar-benar mendengar karena aku belum mati. _Tetapi siapa? _

_BRAKKK! _Untuk kesekian kali aku menendang salah satu sisi kotak dengan kaki yang mulai mati rasa. Tidak ada perubahan. Tidak ada celah yang bisa aku buat. Aku menarik napas kuat-kuat dan kembali menggebrak. Aku tidak boleh menyerah.

Kira-kira sudah tiga menit aku melakukannya tanpa henti. Aku rasa, aku membuat bagian papan tertipis itu retak dan sedikit bengkok. Aku berusaha agar papan rapuh itu benar-benar patah dan… Akhirnya berhasil!

Namun, di luar dugaan. Ternyata di luar kotak masih ada karpet yang melapisi. Saat akan menyerah, aku melihat ada ujung pisau yang muncul dari luar dan merobek karpet sedikit demi sedikit. Bersamaan dengan itu, alunan _Fur Elise _terhenti.

Aku menunggu hingga akhirnya pisau itu berhenti merobek. Seseorang di luar sana mulai membuka pintu kotak ini. Keringatku deras dan mengucur begitu dapat kulihat sosoknya.

"Astaga, Kai!" pekik Zhang Yixing begitu melihatku tidak berdaya di dalam kotak. Lebih tepatnya aku berada di dalam lemari.

Mataku terbuka lebar dan tidak kuizinkan berkedip. Dengan panik Zhang Yixing membopongku keluar dan membiarkanku menarik napas. Oh, betapa leganya… Dadaku sudah tidak sesak lagi. Aku tidak perlu menghemat udara.

"Begitu kudengar suara gaduh dari sini, aku kaget," Zhang Yixing memelukku lembut. "Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja. Tetapi, bagaimana kamu bisa ada di…"

"Sandiwara yang bagus," kataku sengit. Aku cepat-cepat melangkah dan berusaha menarik badan Luhan keluar dari dalam lemari yang letaknya tersembunyi di balik karpet dinding.

Aku membiarkan badan Luhan terlentang di lantai dan segera menyingkir agar dia bisa memperoleh oksigen lebih banyak. "Luhan…" Aku memanggilnya dan berharap dia cepat sadar.

Kekhawatiranku mulai memudar ketika kurasakan masih ada embusan napas dari lubang hidungnya. Meski dia masih belum membuka mata. Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes. Akhirnya kami berdua bisa keluar.

Aku sadar, belum saatnya berlega hati. Aku sudah tahu, pastilah Zhang Yixing yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini. Aku berbalik dan menatap wanita berparas cantik itu.

"Kamu!" Zhang Yixing tersentak mendengar bentakanku. "Mengapa kamu membunuh ayahku? Mengapa melakukan ini semua pada kami?!" jeritku parau. Meski ruangan ini gelap, aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya walau samar.

"Kai, maaf aku tidak meng…"

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi!" aku meninggikan volume. "Kamu kira selama ini aku tidak tahu, Nyonya?! Aku ini tidak bodoh!" Setelah aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Zhang Yixing membisu.

Badanku gemetar ketakutan. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan wanita kejam itu padaku setelah ini. Aku harus mewaspadainya. "Hahaha…!" suara tawanya melengking begitu saja. Sangat mengerikan.

"Baiklah, Kai. Sudah kuduga akan begini jadinya." Hah, dia mengaku juga. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku terlalu tegang untuk mendengar pengakuannya. Pianis yang kuidolakan selama ini ternyata seorang pembunuh.

"Ka-kamu…," aku gugup. Sangat gugup! Kulihat badan pembunuh itu meninggi. Dia berdiri dan melangkah ke suatu tempat. Aku mencoba memprediksi ke mana dia akan melangkah lewat derap langkahnya.

Begitu suara langkahnya menghilang… muncul suara piano. "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star," gumamku menyebutkan judul lagu yang wanita itu mainkan. Mengapa dia memainkan lagu itu.

"Kemarilah, Kai," Zhang Yixing memanggilku. "Kamu tahu lagu ini, kan?" Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia maksud. Aku melangkah dan menghampirinya. Aku berdiri di samping Zhang Yixing yang sedang duduk manis memainkan piano.

"Duduklah," kata wanita itu sopan. Dia menggeser letak duduknya. "Jangan takut…" Selalu begini. Aku selalu terpesona dengan permainan pianonya. Kuberanikan diri duduk di sampingnya. Tanganku dingin dan gemetar. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Selamat ulang tahun," kudengar suara Zhang Yixing. Suaranya terdengar serak, mirip isakan. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena di sini sangat gelap.

"Ulang tahun?" aku mengernyit heran. Zhang Yixing tertawa kecil. "Bodoh sekali aku. Ulang tahunmu sudah lewat. Satu Desember, kan?" Aku tersentak kaget. Mengapa dia bisa tahu tanggal ulang tahunku? Dari mana dia tahu?

"Kamu pasti bingung," katanya kemudian. "Kamu belum sadar juga?" Apa maksudnya? Ucapannya membingungkan. Sekarang aku setuju dengan pendapat Mr. Kim. Zhang Yixing memang pianis gila.

"Kamu memang anak pintar, persis ayahmu," puji Zhang Yixing tanpa menghentikan permainan pianonya. "Kamu tahu semua yang tersembunyi. Tetapi kamu harus tahu sesuatu yang tidak kamu ketahui, Putriku."

Aku menunduk dan bersiap mendengarkan kata-kata selanjutnya dari mulut Zhang Yixing. Semua ini… _Puzzle-puzzle _yang berantakan mulai menyatu dan memberikan pengertian baru.

Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku begitu mendengar panggilan terakhirnya. Aku mulai memprediksi siapa dia sebenarnya. "Tidak mungkin…"

Beberapa saat kemudian, kudengar suara napas tertahan. Dia terdengar seperti terisak. Namun, dia berusaha tidak menunjukkan kepadaku.

"Maukah kamu memaafkanku, Nak? Aku harap kamu memaafkan Ibu. Sama seperti ketika ayahmu memaafkanku saat Ibu membunuhnya."

Air mataku mengalir deras. Aku sudah tidak sanggup membendung lagi. Sekeliling terasa berputar begitu aku mendengar kata-katanya. "Meng-mengapa…," isakanku terdengar jelas, "… Mengapa harus melakukannya?" kepalaku berat.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa kenyataan pahit ini ditakdirkan untukku. "Untuk uang, kah?" Aku mendengar wanita itu menarik napas. "Ya." Aku terpaku mendengar jawabannya.

"Orang yang membayarku ingin detektif yang memenjarakannya mati. Dia menugaskan aku yang melakukannya," papar Zhang Yixing dengan suara tipis.

"Aku telah menyiapkan gas beracun di kamarnya. Sayangnya anak lelaki yang terkurung bersamamu sempat memergokiku. Dengan terpaksa aku menyekapnya. Setelah itu, aku kembali ke kamar dan menembakan pistol agar perhatian semua orang teralihkan dari kamar ayahmu."

Keji!

"Sesuai rencana. Dia mati tanpa bisa diselamatkan," paparnya. "Tentu saja aku tidak benar-benar melihat hantu."

"Jahat…" Aku lemah mendengar pengakuannya. Kini aku lebih kecewa. Pianis yang kuidolakan, ternyata ibuku sendiri. Oh…

"Hidupku penuh dengan identitas, Nak. Mulai dari pedagang kain, dokter, bahkan pejabat. Dan namaku bukan Zhang Yixing saja," jelasnya kemudian. "Namun identitas asliku hanya satu. Begitulah aku hidup."

Aku celingak-celinguk. "Kamu harus dipenjara!" pekikku marah. "Ke mana orang-orang? Mereka harus tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya!" Zhang Yixing berdecak. "Mereka semua terkunci di dalam ruang pertunjukan musik yang gelap. Aku yang melakukan itu semua," jelasnya.

"Di sini hanya kita berdua, Kai." Aku menghela napas. Ibuku seorang pembunuh bayaran. Mimpi buruk gadis mana yang bisa mengalahkan milikku?

"Apakah kamu yang membunuh Tao?" mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku belum bisa lega. Hatiku terlalu sakit untuk disembuhkan. "Anak itu, ya?" Zhang Yixing mengingat-ingat. "Ya, akulah orangnya."

Aku gemetar untuk kesekian kalinya. Wanita inilah yang dimaksudkan Tao waktu itu. Aku diliputi rasa takut membabi buta. Kengerian ini seakan menelanku lebih dalam dari yang kuperkirakan. Sekejap aku mencoba menggeser kaki.

"Kini…," ucapanku tertahan, "… apakah kamu akan membunuhku juga?" Dia terdiam. Begitu juga dengan permainan pianonya yang ikut terhenti. Kepalaku pening dan aku gugup. Aku sudah tidak bisa lari jika dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku.

Aku pasrah.

"Tentu tidak," jawab Zhang Yixing tanpa melanjutkan permainan pianonya. "Itu tidak ditugaskan untukku. Aku hanya dibayar untuk membunuh ayahmu saja," lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam dan sedikit tenang. Sepertinya dia tidak membunuhku bukan karena dia ibuku, melainkan karena pekerjaannya. Itu menyakitkan!

"Sekarang," kata wanita itu. "Maukah bermain piano bersamaku?"

Aku menelan ludah.

"Maukah memainkan _Fur Elise _bersamaku?" tanyanya kemudian. "Sebagai salam perpisahan kita, Kai," lanjutnya. "Permainan piano antara ibu dan putrinya. Bukan idola dengan penggemarnya."

Air mataku deras mengalir begitu mendengar ajakannya. Aku merasa tidak ada bagian yang kering di wajahku. Dia mulai bermain dan menungguku. Aku menghela napas panjang dan sedikit demi sedikit mengangkat tangan. Jemariku mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano.

Di ruang musik, bersama ibu, aku memainkan sebuah lagu yang tidak akan dimainkan oleh pasangan ibu dan anak lain di dunia. Kegelapan terasa makin gelap dan makin senyap ketika lantunan piano mulai terdengar.

Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, aku yakin wanita di sebelahku sedang menangis, sama sepertiku. Aku merasakan kesedihan kami yang sempurna. Begitu dalam.

Begitu selesai memainkan piano, Zhang Yixing mengelus-elus rambutku dengan lembut. Dia memelukku hangat. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Detak jantung ibuku.

"Lupakan aku, Kai," dia berdiri. "Selamat tinggal, Putriku." Dia hilang ditelan kegelapan dalam sekejap mata. Aku sudah tidak bisa menyentuhnya lagi. Tidak ada gemuruh langkah kaki dan aku hanya duduk bimbang.

.

.

.

.

Lampu menyala. Aku silau sehingga harus menyipitkan mata. Sudah terlalu lama aku berada di dalam kegelapan. Sekelilingku penuh cahaya dan berbagai macam alat musik. Sosok penjahat itu tidak ada.

"Kai… Kai," Mr. Kim, istrinya, Xiumin, serta komisaris tiba-tiba datang dan membuka pintu. Mungkin seluruh pintu yang terkunci sudah dibuka oleh Zhang Yixing secara otomatis.

"Luhan!" pekik istri Mr. Kim sambil mendekap badan anaknya yang masih bernapas. Xiumin menatap wajahku yang dipenuhi air mata. "Kamu baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Aku tersenyum tipis lalu segera merogoh saku. "Semua berkat koin ini."

Aku menyerahkannya kepada Xiumin dan dia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Meski tidak ada pesta kembang api, wajah-wajah terlihat sangat bahagia dan puas.

Mereka senang dapat keluar. Seusai kejadian, pihak kepolisian meminta keterangan padaku. Aku menjelaskan dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Zhang Yixing berhasil lolos. Mereka yang mendengarkan keteranganku hanya memandangku dengan tatapan kasihan.

Keluarga Mr. Kim memutuskan untuk mengadopsiku sebagai anak mereka. Luhan sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan ambulans yang didatangkan secepat mungkin. Aku lega karena akhirnya permasalahan ini dapat dituntaskan, meski meninggalkan seonggok misteri.

"Kai, ayo cepat!" seru Xiumin yang sudah berada di dalam mobil. Dia terlihat bersemangat karena mau pulang. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku mempercepat langkah dan menarik koper kuat-kuat melewati taman.

Sebagai seorang detektif, aku bisa dibilang gagal karena tidak mampu menangkap penjahat. Namun, sebagai Kai, aku berhasil menyelamatkan Luhan dan diriku sendiri.

Kulihat sosok kelabu itu menghampiri begitu aku hampir sampai di tempat parkir. Hantu musim panas itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Senyumannya kali ini terlihat datar dan lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Mungkin ia ingin menyampaikan salam perpisahan. Aku tersentuh dan segera membalas senyumannya. Bagiku, ia sosok yang baik.


End file.
